Unexpected Love Revised
by Gaurdian Angel Sango
Summary: When Sango is suddenly pulled down the well by Kagome she ends up meeting Kurama and Hiei. Wonder what will happen now? Pairings: SangoHiei possible KagomeKurama


Chapter One: Sango, The Well, and The Present.

The wind was blowing in a quiet clearing, the breeze bringing in the warm scent of the woods. The quiet was interrupted by the soft humming of a woman, as she approached a very old rickety well, leaves and twigs cracking under her graceful footsteps. As she reached the well the young woman slowed, coming to a stop right beside it, where she turned and sat carefully along the edge, waiting.

The woman was of average height, she had perfect curves, if you were to listen to a certain perverted monk, and muscular, not overly, but enough to show that she was strong despite being a woman. Strapped to her back was a overly large boomerang, one that not even the men of her own village could have lifted easily, that was made out of the bones and remains of demons long since slain. She wore an old faded yukata of magenta and a light pink, on her arms were gloves that reached up to just under her elbows, which hid a blade. On her feet were a pair of worn out sandals from all her days of traveling.

The woman sighed, breaking the rhythm from her hum, as she brushed some fallen strands of her long ebony colored hair over her shoulder, the rest was tied back with an old piece of white cloth that was falling apart at the ends. Her soft chocolate colored eyes focused on something off in the distance, even though she wasn't really seeing anything as she was lost in her own thoughts. The sounds of breaking twigs brought the girl from her from them, as she instinctively looked for the source of the sounds.

A flax colored kitten walked out of the woods, the kitten had a black diamond in the center of it's forehead, it's ears looked like black little triangles, it also had several black markings on varies parts, mainly it's feet, and instead of the one tail they were known for this little kitten had two. Yes, two. For this kitten was actually a cat demon. The kitten's red orange eyes looked around and when it spotted the young woman and it let out a soft meow.

The young woman smiled softly. "Hello Kirara." She said, her voice having a slight melodic sound to it as if talking to a child.

The little cat demon increased her pace and then jumped into the lap of her mistress. The woman waited for the cat to get settled and then she began to stoke the little kitten. Soon the sounds of purring filled the clearing.

Suddenly there was a soft purple glow coming from behind the young woman. "I'm back! Is anyone up there to help me get out? I have a bunch of things to carry this time round." Said a young girls voice from down in the well.

"Welcome back Kagome." The young woman said as she stood up, moving the cat as she did, she then started helping the other girl get ready to get out of the well.

"Thank you Sango." Kagome said with a smile, she then slipped on a vine and pulled the older girl down with her.

Within a few seconds there was a flash and then both the girls were gone. They both appeared on the other side of the well. In the present as Kagome would call it. They untangled themselves from the pile they had caused with each other.

"I'm such a klutz! Sorry Sango." Kagome started then paused, gasped, then looked at Sango. "Sango.. You… came through the well."

Sango blinked, her eyes widening slightly. "Your right… I did.. So did Kirara." She said revealing the cat demon to her school clothed friend.

"I wonder how you managed to get thorough… Shippou tried once but never got through.." Kagome commented, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Wasn't the well partially blocked by a tree at the time?" Sango asked, she remembered having heard the story from the little kitsune one day when Kagome wasn't there.

"Well, yeah…" The other girl replied. "Well I don't think we should worry about that. The main concern should be me getting back don't you think?" Sango asked, a concerned look crossing her face.

Kagome nodded her head. "But first I want you to meet my family! And then I have got to show you around!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly, she had secretly always wanted to show the Taijiya around her time.

"Alright.. I guess it wouldn't hurt.. Though.. Won't my clothes stick out?" Sango conceded.

"I'm sure we can find something for you to wear. If not in my closet I am sure my mother has something you could borrow." Kagome said, clapping her hands together. She then headed over to the ladder and started to climb up. "Come on!"

Sango sighed, waited for the other girl to reach the top. Setting Kirara on her shoulder she then climbed up herself. Hours later the Taijiya had met all of Kagome's family, some of her friends, and even Hojo, who had stopped by to drop off some more remedies for Kagome's 'Illnesses.' She had left her things in Kagome's room and had changed clothes.

"I'm going to take you to the mall and get you some clothes. My mothers are a bit big on you… It's a shame you couldn't fit into some of my outfits." Kagome said eyeing the Taijiya who was wearing jeans, and a baggy shirt. Sango blushed slightly.

"I don't think I would want to wear your clothing… it shows to much skin.. And I have too many scars." Kagome slapped the other girls shoulder, laughing. "I think they would look great on you! Scars and all."

"I still wouldn't wear them in my time anyway…" Sango said with a sigh. "Especially around Miroku."

"Well then. We'll just have to buy you some jeans and normal shirts." Kagome said with a sigh. Then had an added though. 'Of course I am still buying you some dresses and skirts, no matter how much you protest.'

A little while later Kagome's mother had dropped the two girls off at the entrance of the mall. Kagome grinned to the older girl then headed off. Sango quickly followed after her, trying not to loose her. All the while they were unaware of two sets of eyes watching, one set emerald, the other crimson.

"Hn. Why do we have to follow those two girls around?"

"Koenma said that the taller one abruptly appeared here and is a historical character from the past. So in other words she shouldn't even be in this era."

"I could care less."

"It's our mission."

The short black haired boy glared up at the red head next to him. "I know that fox, shut up."

The red head sighed and shook his head. His green eyes sparkling in curiosity. He put his hands into his pant pockets and walked off. In a school uniform he looked completely human, but he was not. This boy was Yoko Kurama at one time or another until an unfortunate event forced him to hide in a human body. The other boy with him with the crimson colored eyes, had black hair spiked straight up with a white starburst in the center and in certain light the black hair had blue tinges in it. He wore black pants, held up with several belts and a black sleeveless shirt. Koenma had told this other boy that he could not wear his cloak while following the girls.

This two were none other then the demons who worked with Yusuke Urameshi, the Spirit Detective. These two were Hiei the Forbidden Demon, and Kurama the fox demon. Along with another boy, Kuwabara, they had been doing Koenma's missions for several years now. This one being a little different seeing as though Yusuke and Kuwabara were on a different mission, thus this one, was given to Kurama and his unwilling partner.

Both the boys followed the unaware girls around the mall, from store to store, unless it was an underwear one, then they waited outside. As the hours ticked by the girls went to get something to eat. They sat in a booth in the food court, Kurama and Hiei sat in the closest one that they could.

"Sango you look amazing in that new outfit!" Kagome said with a grin before taking a bite out of a hamburger.

"I'm not all that sure…" Sango said with a sigh.

"Stop putting yourself down, look at some of these guys checking you out!" Kagome teased, pointing out some boys who were looking at their table.

Sango took a bite out of a French fry. "This is… amazing!" Sango said, her face lighting up.

"I knew you'd like this." Kagome whispered to the older girl.

After they ate the girls went about shopping, after awhile they sat down to rest, having spent most of the day at the mall. Sango suddenly went ridged.

"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

Sango lowered her voice. "Two demons are nearby.."

Kagome blinked. "Are you serious?"

Sango nodded her head then looked for the source of the energy she was feeling. She then locked eyes with a set of crimson ones.

'Hn. So now you sense us? Must be getting rusty Slayer.'

Sango blinked, then sent a glare his way. 'It's not like I expected demons! Wait.. You just called me slayer didn't you?"

Hiei smirked. 'What are you going to do about it?'

"What do you want?" Sango suddenly said out loud startling Kagome in the process.

Hiei and Kurama suddenly walked over. "We were sent to watch you." Kurama said politely. "My name is Kurama. And I believe you have had a conversation with Hiei."

"Hn." Was the response from the fire demon.

"Who sent you to watch me?" Sango asked, not trusting either one of them.

"Spirit World." Kurama replied calmly.

"What's Spirit world?" Kagome asked confused as to what's going on.

Kurama sat down nearby and explained what Spirit World was and what it did, and even why they were sent to watch Sango.

"So your boss is just making sure nothing happens to Sango?" Kagome asked.

Kurama nodded his head and Hiei just 'hn'ed and crossed his arms. Sango rubbed her head slightly confused by all of this. She then looked up at Kurama.

"Your boss also may need favors from me?"

Kurama smiled politely to the Taijiya, causing her to blush ever so slightly. "It's a possibility, your abilities are legendary. Even though some are merely fairy tales now."

"I see.." Sango sighed.

"Hn. Even though you vanish suddenly in the history timeline." Hiei found himself saying almost as if he was just thinking to himself but ended up saying aloud.

Sango and Kagome blinked slightly. "Let's head back Sango." Kagome said looking at the older girl.

"Alright." Sango found herself replying, though she was lost in her own thoughts.

"We will escort you ladies back. Won't we Hiei?" Kurama said looking at his friend.

"Hn." Was the fire demons response.

Kagome, Kurama, and Sango all stood up, the girls getting their bags, Kurama offering to take a few. They then headed out. Hiei at the rear and Kurama next to the two girls. Sango couldn't help but keep thinking about what Hiei had said. She had vanished from the history suddenly? What could that possibly mean?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello Everyone! Guess who finally got out of their writers block after a few years? I did! Hope you enjoy the newly revamped version of Unexpected Love. There will be quite a lot of changes to the orginal storyline. Reading back on the old version it went to fast and strayed away from what I had originally intended it to be. So.. You should start seeing me popping back up now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor InuYasha. Though if I did it would be totally awesome and Sango and Hiei would end up together.

Just a fair warning: I am not completely sure where I am heading with this.. Though I do have some ideas. If there is anything anyone would like to see in this story feel free to let me know.

As for the reviewers of my stories who have stuck with me: This chapter goes out to you all. Thank you for your understanding through my rough time. I hope you like this chapter and that you aren't disappointed in my change of writing style.


End file.
